Promises: Raven's Story
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: ONESHOT & SONGFIC Chasing his dream to be in TNA, Raven is willing to leave it all behind in ECW. But he's forgetting one most important thing: What about his girl? RavenOC


_**Promises; Raven's Story**_

By: DOLLface

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. Ariella Chapman belongs to wandathetiger. 'Big Girls Don't Cry' is property of Fergie.**

* * *

_/ - It's hard for any two people to be in a long distance relationship._

_Especially if you're on one side of the world and your love is on the other._

_Going after his dream in TNA, Raven is willing to leave everything he has_

_In ECW behind; but his girl too… ? - /_

* * *

**Pairings: RavenAri**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Time To Be A Big Girl**_

Years. He had spent years in Extreme Championship Wrestling; just striving to be the best. To be on the top as the champ. But now-a-days, it just seems so hopeless. That's why he had to move on…to TNA.

Ariella just stood there trying to stop time in her head. Remember every laugh. Every cry. Every smell. Every memory that had together for the past four years of their relationship.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

Planning it for so long, Raven finally put it to action. But there was a missing piece to the puzzle. The most important one thing he forgot: Ariella.

His girl. His everything. His world. His pride and joy.

Would he risk it all with her along with it? After talking about it with her, she seemed pretty understanding. But inside, he could tell she was broken up and hurt.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The Short Hills native wished he could do something about it. It was like one side telling him to stay and the other side to do it and go. He couldn't make Ariella go with him because she loved it in ECW. She belonged _there. _

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

He sighed, this was all so hard and confusing. What to do. What to chose. Raven needed help; a miracle. Someone to tell him what to do. Like Ariella, Raven was also hiding his feelings. Deep down inside, he was in a panic.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Raven walked from the balcony over to Ariella. Her back was to him leaning against the bed. He put his arms around her waist and put his forehead against hers. "You gonna be okay?"

With a quiet response, she sighed a "Yeah, I think I'll live…"

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now_

"I know this is big for you. And I really don't want to put you through this bec--"

He was cut short when Ariella said "Raven; don't. I understand how much this means to you. I'll be strong for your sake."

_And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The dirty blonde smiled "Thank you; now come on. Let's go get some sleep."

And lying in the bed, he held her close. The warmth of his arms and sound of his heart beat slowly put her to sleep.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

This was it. This was the day he took his things and left for TNA.

The intercom had called his flight for Stanford so he could be transferred by Vince.

Raven faced Ariella "Be tough my little firecracker. I promise to come back soon."

"And I promise I won't cry." Ariella pledged.

Raven gave her a kiss on the lips. "Good; I love you."

"I love you too." Ariella replied.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Then as she watched as he traveled up the walk way and into the plan she bit down hard on her bottom lip. She clenched her fists together. Ariella did everything just to fight back the urge.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

But nothing could stop it. White hot tears raced down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry Raven; I lied."

Ariella said she wouldn't cry but it all came out. All those emotions that bottled up ever since the day he told her he was leaving.

_Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

Her promise was broken.

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

**END**

* * *

_**A/N: A little gift to one of my best friends' wandathetiger! She's basically like the coolest chic in the world :D**_

_**Hope you liked girl! And everyone else too! Please review!**_

_**- DOLLface**_


End file.
